


A bet with the Teyrn

by Seffora



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seffora/pseuds/Seffora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amilia Cousland considers herself the best archer in all of Ferelden. Loghain calls her claim into question and she decides to make a small wager on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bet with the Teyrn

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my very special friend and editor. She wanted Loghain smut so here it is. :)

Thunk. The arrow hit the bale of hay. The young woman standing in the middle of the practice field was intent upon her target and did not notice the older man watching her, his steel blue eyes seeing every movement. Her dark brown hair was put up to keep it out of her eyes and she wore light practice leathers and archery gloves for the brisk morning. Likely, she thought she was the only one awake at this hour - certainly she was the only one on the practice field.

She pulled the bow taunt, arrow nocked and ready, calculating the speed of the wind and the distance to the target. She released. The arrow lodged itself in the bale, exactly center. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth and her brilliantly green eyes danced with pleasure. Amilia Cousland found that she was most happy when she was practicing archery and away from the politics at court. Her father had once again had the “discussion” with her about finding a potential husband.

“It's about time, Pup. I know you dislike the idea, and you know your mother and I would never force you to choose, but the reality is that you need to marry sooner or later. Preferably sooner.”

She had shrugged off her father once again and told him she would decide soon. It was a lie. She had no intention of marrying anyone any time soon. At least none of the suitors her parents had danced her around lately. As far as she was concerned she could stay single until she was well and old and no one wanted to marry her anymore.

Her parents had brought her to Denerim for the Landsmeet so that she could find a husband. It was why she was forced to stay in the city instead of running back to Highever to where Fergus was probably laughing at her. He had done the smart thing and married a foreign woman who he had fallen in love with. Lucky bastard. Meanwhile, Bryce and Eleanor Cousland paraded their daughter around to all the parties of the season and made her dance with all the young men who thought themselves above everyone else. She rolled her eyes at the target as if it was to blame for all the potential suitors lining up to dance with her. The conversations were always incredibly boring too. Usually the young noble boasting about a hunt or a tournament or even that he won chess. She couldn't stand it.

Her next arrow flew through the air and hit the target. So she had sneaked out of the Highever Estate and came to Fort Drakon to practice. Her father wouldn't be happy, but considering it was one of the safest places in Denerim, he could hardly complain that she was putting herself in danger.

Another arrow nocked and shot. The sound of it hitting the target. She could feel the tension leaving her.

“Decent aim.”

She spun around, her body tense and ready for an attack. The man lifted a dark eyebrow at her. Amilia fought to get her racing heart and breath back. Loghain Mac Tir watched her from a few feet away.

“Thank you, Teryn Loghain.” He gave a quick nod, barely acknowledging her words. His eyes looked from the bow and arrows to the target.

“Hardly an achievement with you standing so close.”

She blinked at him and frowned. “A hundred and fifty paces is hardly standing 'close.’ Besides, why compliment me then?” She watched him. “Unless it was merely to make your presence known.”

He gave a slight shrug, hardly noticeable. “I was told you were an excellent shot - by your father, I believe. I am disappointed.”

She felt a flash of anger. How dare he question her skill with a bow. “I am the best shot in Ferelden, perhaps even all of Thedas.” She had won every tourney since she was fourteen. There was no one that could outshoot her.

He snorted.

She growled. “You doubt that?” His eyebrow lifted at her. She knew her father would have words with her for angering the Teyrn, but she cared not. “Fine. How about a contest? If you are so game.” She almost smiled. The Teyrn didn't shoot. She had never seen him hold a bow in all her life. And she couldn't remember her father ever mentioning it about the old Rebellion days. So if the Teyrn wanted to lecture her on aim and standing too close, he would prove he could beat her. And since that wouldn't happen, he could shut up.

“A contest? What are the terms?”

She grinned. She would enjoy taking the Teyrn down a notch. “Oh, nothing much.” Then she paused. “If I win...you owe me a hundred sovereigns.”

“And what would you do with a hundred sovereigns?” He eyed her up and down.

She chuckled. “I don't think that is any of your concern, my lord.”

Loghain took a step towards her, standing close enough that she had to look up to see into his eyes. “And what if I win?” Her smile faltered a bit as she looked into his cold blue eyes, the intense stare taking her breath away.

She swallowed. “Whatever you wish...my lord.” His eyes flickered over her for a moment and she felt her body warm despite the chill of the morning.

“Whatever I...wish. A deal, then.” His eyes swept over her again and she blushed and looked down. Amilia was used to this kind of talk from those her own age, and even some of the older men like Bann Teagan, but she had never expected the Teyrn to...suggest something of the sort.

But a bet was a bet and she would win anyway. She would invest the hundred sovereigns in her fund and she would be that much closer to her expedition. Bryce Cousland would be furious if he found out about his daughter's secret expedition fund, but she doubted the Teyrn would openly speak about her besting him at archery.

Loghain watched the woman's cheeks turn pink and nearly smiled. She truly thought she would win though and when she looked back up at him with a confident smile, he had to admire her courage. There were not many in Ferelden who would issue any challenge to him, archery or otherwise.

She grinned at him. Her confidence back. “Three arrows. Best score wins.” She jogged down to the target and grabbed her previously shot arrows from the hay then jogged back to her place.

“Two hundred paces.” He said, picking up her arrows from the ground and marching back fifty paces.

She laughed. “You think you can beat me at two hundred paces?” He simply quirked his eyebrow at her and she jogged over to where he was. She picked up an arrow and nocked it in her bow, setting up her stance. “Prepare to lose, old man,” she taunted as she pulled the bow string tight, her sight on the target on the other end of the practice field.

Amilia took a breath, preparing to shoot when she felt a sudden presence right behind her. As her hand went to release the arrow Loghain whispered directly in her ear. “Focus. Wouldn't want to miss.” She jumped and her finger slipped. The arrow going wide and hitting the edge of the target, as far from the center as possible.

She turned around, furious. “How dare you?! That is cheating!”

Loghain laughed. He actually laughed at her. “I don't remember you setting any ground rules...Lady Cousland.” His smile was far too triumphant and when she looked back at the target she was in shock. She hadn't hit the center. No, but she could salvage this. As long as she landed two good shots, which she could easily do, she would beat the cheating Teyrn and he would hand over her money.

She nocked the second arrow and tried to pretend he wasn't behind her. She closed her ears to him. Even if he shouted she told herself she wouldn't pay attention. It was just her and the bow. She breathed and aimed. Her finger preparing to let the arrow go when his hand moved across her hip. She gasped and let the arrow fly. It soared and hit the target halfway between the center and the edge. She groaned and he removed his hand and chuckled.

"Bastard," she grumbled, and picked up her third arrow. He moved out from behind her and stood off to the side where she could see him. His smug smile made her want to hit him.

She quickly nocked the arrow and released it, giving herself a mere split second to aim, she didn't want him to interfere with the last arrow. It hit the middle of the target and she smiled. Then she turned to him and noticed that he was wearing a far too satisfied smile.

"You cheated," she growled, and he chuckled deep in his throat.

"You were the one who failed to set the rules." He held his hand out and she thrust the bow into his hand roughly, stalking away to give him room to shoot.

 _It doesn't matter,_ she assured herself. _I will still win. At two hundred paces he won't even hit the target. Smug bastard._

Loghain picked up an arrow and nocked it. He pulled back and she wondered if she should try to distract him the way he had her.

The arrow flew from the bow and lodged itself in the center of the target. She stared open mouthed at it and when she looked back at Loghain his smile looked even more satisfied than before.

"I've never even seen you hold a bow," she complained, feeling cheated.

He chuckled and picked up another arrow. "My father taught me how to use a bow. I have hunted with one since I was a child. Not to mention I was in charge of one of Maric's archery units during the Rebellion." The second arrow hit the target dead center and she felt her heart sink. She had already lost. He picked up the third arrow.

"What's the point?" she grumbled.

He chuckled and nocked it. "You should be happy, Amilia. I am teaching you a very important lesson."

"Lesson my ass." He quirked an eyebrow at her and let the arrow fly. It hit the side of the circle ring of the target. She groaned.

He walked over to her. "Archery may be well as a 'sport' for you, but you can never use it in battle if you get so distracted by movements and sounds. Now you know what you need to improve on." He handed her the bow and his gloved hand came up to cup her face, bringing her chin up to look at him. His blue eyes holding her gaze. "Gwaren Estate. Tonight." He released her and walked away.

* * *

"Ah, my lady Amilia. The Teyrn is expecting you." She nodded and followed the elven servant through the hallways of the Gwaren Estate and into the dining room. There was a long dark wooden table in the center of the room with many empty chairs. She did not remember there ever being a dinner party at Loghain's estate and she doubted there ever had been one. At the moment, Loghain was examining some papers on one end of the table.

He looked up when he heard her approach and his gaze travelled over her. She felt suddenly self conscious. After getting home and calming down, she had chosen a deep blue dress to wear tonight and made her excuses to her parents. She had spent the rest of the day worrying about what tonight would bring. It was common knowledge that Loghain did not take lovers, so she had no idea why she was here. But seeing his eyes on her and the way he had looked at her on the practice field made her sure that's what he intended.

It was odd to think of the Teyrn as a lover. His appearance wasn't bad, if one looked past the cold expression he often wore, and he wouldn't be the first older man she found in her bed, but still she was a little nervous. She only wished she knew his intention; was this a one time thing or was he expecting more?

"Sit." He motioned to the table and another servant came to take his papers away. Once the papers were cleared from the table two elven women came in with dishes and goblets.

She took a deep breath and settled herself into the chair to his right.

"I find it hard to believe that you treasure my company so much as to make such a bet." In truth, she had known Loghain her whole life and while most of Ferelden was frightened of him, she was not. Perhaps it was because she had not seen him during the Occupation. In any case, he seemed merely grumpy to her. That, and she was the daughter of a Teyrn so not many men scared her.

"You will be discreet," he replied. "I doubt you told anyone where you were going tonight."

She considered lying and telling him she had told someone, but then she shrugged. "Why be discreet? Has it truly been so long since you've lain with a woman?"

He pierced her with his gaze and she merely smiled back at him. At least now she would know if this was the reason she was there. "How many lovers have you taken?"

She tsked. "That is quite a personal question, Teyrn."

"So is asking me how long I have gone without a woman."

She laughed. "Fine. No harm in it, I suppose. Three."

He seemed surprised.

"What kind of woman do you think I am, Teyrn Loghain?"

The corners of his lips threatened to lift. "The discreet kind."

She laughed and let a servant pour her wine. Once her goblet was full, she drank from it. So now she knew why she was there. Still, it was odd that the Teyrn would choose the daughter of the second most powerful man in Ferelden as a one time lover. "That is true. But now that I have answered your question..."

He looked away. "Many years."

"Why start now? With me?"

He looked down and the servants brought in food. After they left, he finally spoke. "I have watched you grow into a beautiful woman. You are not quite like the other women your age."

She laughed nervously. "That sounds almost like a marriage proposal, Teyrn."

He looked sharply at her. "You talk too much."

"You talk too little."

He was silent for a time, eating his food and watching her out of the corner of his eye. She truly was a beautiful woman; thick dark brown hair that she had braided to each side of her face to show off her high cheekbones and soft complexion. Her stunning green eyes were what one noticed first; the way they lit up her face and held such emotion. The way they flashed when she was angry, like they had earlier on the practice field and the secrets they held when she was away from the ever-watching audience. He had watched as she grew into her person. She had always been confident as a child, but not obnoxiously so, like Cailan. She merely had known what she was good at and what she was not. Over the last few years, he had watched as she maneuvered through the political scene and had avoided each offer of marriage proposed by the younger nobles. "You would make a fine Teyrna."

She chuckled, her eyes dancing in merriment. "Now you really sound like you're proposing."

"If you could learn to stop talking."

She laughed and saw a slight twinkle in his eye when he looked at her. He was jesting and she knew it. Teyrn Loghain had far too keen a sense of humor for most people.

She ate some of her food, watching the Teyrn. He wasn't a bad man, and as she had grown up he had interested her for awhile. He spoke only after he had thought through everything. Many called him a harsh man, but he had always been kind to her and the younger generation. He was gentle with his daughter and patient, more patient than most, with the king. His hair was still thick and dark and held few grey strands in it. While most would say his face was not handsome, she liked the severe lines and contours and thought they added to who he was. Each line showed how he had grown and became the person he was, the most powerful man in Ferelden.

"It's not a bad idea, though. You and me, being married," Amilia said.

"You don't think so?"

She smiled. "No, of course not." He didn't seem convinced. "Let me speak seriously for a minute, Teyrn."

He snorted. "That's a first."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He shrugged. "Speak freely."

"I am a Teyrn's daughter. My father has been pushing for me to get married for quite a few years now. In all of Ferelden, there are only two men with whom I could marry to either increase my status or keep it the same. You and Cailan. He is married to your daughter and I have little desire to be queen. So that leaves you. It would be a smart match for you since we would be joining two of the most powerful families in Ferelden. Not to mention that you have no heir to Gwaren except Anora, who is queen already. You could stay in Denerim and I could be in Gwaren, where as you so strategically just said, I would make a fine Teyrna. I see no downfall to this plan."

"Other than that I must marry you."

She snorted. "Well, I figured you would mind little since I am here tonight, after all."

The corners of his lips twisted slightly up. "That is true. But what if I did not want you to be in Gwaren, but instead here with me...in Denerim?"

She smiled. "Well, if that is truly what you would want, I see no reason to argue." Loghain would be a good husband and a smart match. Her parents could hardly argue. However, it did completely ruin her original plan. But then again, if she got to be Teyrna and not marry some dolt her age she could hardly complain.

He leaned back in his chair. "Let us finish this discussion in my study. I am not sure I am quite...convinced."

She smiled mischievously. "But Teyrn, I think it is I who has more to lose. After all, I would be married to you."

He chuckled deep in his throat and the sound shot straight through her to warm her lower regions. "Then I will do my best to convince you."

He stood and offered her his arm. She took it and followed him through the Gwaren Estate until they reached his study. When she walked in she noticed how much it smelled like him. Leather, parchment, and that bit of man that made her knees wobbly. The walls were littered with maps of each region and there was a large wooden desk to one side. One wall was made of bookshelves and the other held a large window that presumably looked out into the garden, though she could not see out into it in the dark. There were several chairs and a couch set up near the window.

Loghain closed the door behind them and she sat on the couch near his desk. He walked over and poured them both a glass of brandy. When he handed it to her she let her fingers briefly touch his and saw the intensity of his gaze increase. She suspected he was a passionate lover and if he disappointed her she suspected it would be easy to get away with a lover of her own when they were married. Like he had said, she was very discreet.

He sat next to her on the couch and drained his brandy in one swig. Perhaps he was more nervous about this than he appeared. If it had been so long he may be...too eager. She would have to make sure he lasted long enough to satisfy her. Loghain put his glass down on the table next to the couch. He wasn't watching her, merely staring at a spot on the carpet not far away from them, likely thinking more than was healthy. Amilia sipped her brandy then put it down on the small table next to her end of the couch. Loghain had not moved. She sighed and scooted closer to him, touching his hand gently with hers.

The Teyrn looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"I believe you asked me here for a reason, Teyrn Loghain. If you wish to change your mind, I suggest you do so now so as not to hurt my feelings."

He hesitated only a moment before his hand came around her waist and he pulled her closer, the intensity of his gaze catching her breath. He paused a moment, searching her eyes, before moving his other hand to her waist and pulling her into his lap. She arranged her legs on either side, straddling him properly. She did not do such activities if not properly. She moved her hands up his chest to his shoulders and leaned forward, her mouth inches from his.

"Your move, Teyrn," she whispered.

He tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her closer, his lips meeting hers. She was shocked by the warmth of him - people always compared him to winter and harsh coldness, but his lips were warm and his hands heated her when they moved from her waist up her back. She could feel the heat radiating off of him; traveling from his body through hers and down to her nethers.

Loghain felt the heat of his lust rise; the feeling of her warm body pressed against his was making his head light. When she opened her mouth and her tongue drifted lightly against his lips he tightened his grip on her, afraid he would lose control. She made a small noise of discomfort, not breaking the kiss, and he eased his hold. When he had seen her this morning, the cheeky smile, the flushed cheeks from the cold, he knew he would do anything to have her where he did now. Her bet had only been an excuse and he hadn't intended to ever let her win. He couldn't remember which noble had put the idea in his head, or which conversation he had overheard about Amilia that made it spring to mind, but he had known for awhile now that she would make a good wife. Of course, he didn't deserve a wife, but considering the other options her family had, he preferred she had the freedom he would give her then be strapped to a young man and feel the sting of disappointment.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned against him. This wasn't going to work. He was far too hard, far too excited, and they hadn't even done anything. He growled against her and felt a quiver go through her body. He pushed his desire down and put his hand under her. Then he lifted her off the couch and she squeaked against him, grabbing his shoulders to keep from falling back. She was light, barely heavier than his River Dane armor. He adjusted her and headed for the door.

Amilia broke the kiss and chuckled, kissing his jaw lightly. His expression was so stern.

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

She laughed and ran her hand through his thick black hair, kissing his jaw and neck as he walked her out the door and down the hall. She twirled her legs around his waist to help hold on and pulled back a little to look at him. He was rather handsome for a man his age. His eyes burned into hers, with his desire and lust so easy to read. She would enjoy this. And if come morning he truly did wish to marry her, she would enjoy that as well. If he didn't, she had had worst disappointment in her life.

When they reached his bedchamber he put her down on her feet and closed the door. She turned away from him and pulled her hair to the side, looking back at him expectantly. Maker, she was beautiful. Her lips curved into a seductive smile, knowing the thoughts going through his head. It was one of the things he had liked about Amilia as she grew older, she was always the child with the smile that hid a million secrets. That hadn't changed as she got older and her smile had men flocking to her in droves. He had been surprised that only three men had caught her fancy...well, four now. Though he doubted he could be counted among them since his method of getting her here was so devious.

He walked up behind her and kissed her neck and shoulder as his hands found the ties of her dress. He pulled on them slowly, pulling the dress off one shoulder and watching as her perfect skin was exposed to him. He kissed down her shoulder and continued undoing the ties. The dress slipped down to her waist and the cold of the room hardened her nipples as they were exposed. He bit back a groan, the tension in his groin growing almost unbearable.

He slid his hand down her back to her waist where he tugged gently on the dress and it fell to the floor exposing her almost completely to him. His hand trailed around her waist and pulled her back against him while he continued to kiss her neck. She let her head fall back against his shoulder and allowed his hand to control where she went. The heat of desire pulsed through her, warming her from her core. There was a hardness pushing into her lower back and with small push she heard his breathing quicken.

She turned to face him, running her hands down his shirt and tugging it free from his breeches. He helped her and then pulled it over his head.

She smiled at his newly exposed chest and felt him stiffen. A tremor of nervousness ran through him at the thought of how she would respond to him. He didn't have the young, fit, body she was most likely used to in her other lovers. Perhaps this had been a mistake. What woman would find him appealing? Amilia traced her finger along a ragged scar on his collarbone and then reached on her toes to kiss it. Her tongue flicking out to trace it. Her fingers slid through the dark hairs along his chest, down to his hip then across to where the hairs trailed down into his trousers. She smiled wickedly at him and dropped to her knees in front of him, unfastening his ties.

“Amilia,” he said hoarsely, his hand trailing through her hair.

She chuckled softly before tugging his trousers down, exposing him. He groaned and she licked her lips as her hand trailed once from the base to the tip, enough pressure to make the first bead of desire show. She reached out and flicked her tongue across the head, tasting the small bead of wetness and he shuddered. His hand tightened in her hair as he tried to control his breathing. He mouth felt far too good and drove all thoughts but the heat from his mind. She licked her lips again before taking him into her mouth. She swallowed as she took him in as much as she could, her hands wrapped around the base. She pulled back until only the head remained and flicked her tongue against it again before trailing down again. When she had fit as much of him as she could she swallowed and hollowed out her cheeks.

“S-stop.” He was shuddering with the effort of trying to control himself and not go too soon. Amilia popped him out of her mouth with a sly smile and looked up at him from her knees. There was not a more alluring sight in all of Thedas.

“I think I am being rather more convincing than you, Teyrn.” His eyes were almost completely black with desire, the blues barely a sliver around the edges. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, covering her mouth with his. Tasting himself on her tongue, he pushed her back until she was next to the bed. Then he broke the kiss and pushed her down to the bed, her knees hanging over the side. He kneeled down and pushed her legs apart, kissing the inside of each knee. She watched him with a crooked smile and then she leaned back on the bed, deciding to let him do a little convincing of his own.

Loghain trailed his lips up her leg, kissing each spot as he reached the edge of her panties. He kissed her through the cloth and she gasped quietly. His fingers trailed up her hip to grab the edges of her underclothes and pulled down. They quickly slipped down her legs and were thrown to the floor. He parted her, feeling the slickness of her desire. He had a burst of confidence at seeing that he, Loghain Mac Tir, could arouse such a delicious, beautiful woman. If someone had told him yesterday this would be where he was tonight he would have had them clapped in irons and sent off to a healer to get their head checked. Now it was still a daze, but the satisfaction of knowing that for tonight the most beautiful woman in Denerim was his made him smile.

He trailed his tongue around the outside, tasting her desire. When he reached the top he flicked his tongue across her pearl and she bucked her hips in response. He chuckled, the vibrations making her squirm with want and then he used the flat of his tongue to apply more pressure. She moved her hips against him, the desire building within her. She reveled in the pleasant spike of pleasure that came with each flick and press of his tongue. He pressed one finger against her core and she moaned, but all he did was tease the sensitive skin and not give her what she wanted. She wanted the crescendo and pull of the peak. The closer he drove her, the more she moved, asking for a little more pressure, a little faster rhythm.

Finally, she could take it no longer with his careful teasing. “Loghain,” she growled, and felt the reverberation of his chuckles. “Damnit, Loghain.” She grabbed his hair and he was suddenly kissing her deeply, his fingers still managing to tease her even then. When she pulled him back she growled, “I need you inside me, now.”

His brow knitted and he paused for a moment. “I won't last.”

“Neither will I. Now, Teyrn.” She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer until he was rubbing against her heat. The effect made him lose what little control he had and reaching down to adjust himself he quickly seated himself inside her. They both moaned at the sudden pleasure of being united and then he moved his hips against her quickly.

The control he had barely held onto until then was shattered and his hips rocked into hers, his lips crashing against hers, her hands grabbing and scratching his back. He growled and rumbled, making noises deep in his chest. She moaned, her eyes closed, and her breath coming quickly.

Her hand slipped between their bodies and she rubbed herself, he felt her clench around him and her breath catch as the walls crashed against him, tipping him over the scale. He spent himself, rocking a last few times to ride out both their climaxes before allowing himself to collapse on her. He held himself up by his elbows and kissed every inch of her he could reach with his lips. She ran her hands down his back, the sensation sending rippling effects through his body. He could feel her heart hammering against his chest and he was sure his responded at the same beat.

Loghain looked into her hooded green eyes and she smiled.

“Convincing?” Her voice was still a little breathless.

He smiled. The first time she saw the Teyrn give a real smile. The corners of his mouth lighting up his eyes, creating a warmth there that so few saw. That almost no one had seen since Maric disappeared. His lips came down and brushed against hers gently and then he pulled back and rolled off her.

Amilia wasted no time curling up against him and he pulled her close, his hand trailing down her back and shoulder. She settled against his chest to listen to his heart beat.

“Are you certain this is what you want?”

She moved so she could see him better. He was watching her, the warmth still in his eyes, but uncertainty there as well.

“Yes.”

He nodded and she relaxed against him. “I do not believe Bryce will be entirely pleased, but if you feel you can convince him, I shall speak to him tomorrow.”

She smiled against his chest. Amilia Mac Tir. It had a bit of a ring to it. Not to mention being a Teyrna and having the grand Hero of River Dane as her husband. Worst things had happened. She closed her eyes. She would rest for awhile before returning to the Highever Estate for the night. With luck she would be betrothed by the next evening and her parents would stop badgering her. Loghain moved slightly and she felt his lips brush against her head. She felt a blossom of warmth in her heart. Yes. Worst things had happened. 


End file.
